1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to terminals blocks, and more particularly, terminal blocks with multiple male terminal blades for engagement by multiple female fast-on terminal connectors.
2. Background Information
A common type of terminal connector for connecting electrical wiring is the fast-on connector in which a female connector slides on and clamps a male terminal blade. In one arrangement, a male terminal blade is formed integrally with a screw connection provided by a transverse tab with a threaded aperture. A molded terminal block has a plurality of side-by-side recesses in each of which the tab of a terminal is seated with the male terminal blade projecting through a slot extending toward the rear. The male terminal blade extends through and beyond a tubular extension molded on the rear of the terminal block. The male terminal blade is centrally aligned with a tab by an offset which has barbs for securing the terminal in the molded block. A flange on the tab opposite the offset also has retaining barbs.
The female fast-on connector is provided on the lead to be terminated. Selective connection to this lead can then be made by securing another lead to the screw connection. In some applications, there is a need to terminate more than one lead with a common termination. One such application is the termination for secondary wiring in switchgear assemblies for electric power distribution systems.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved terminal block which accommodates the termination of multiple leads with a common terminal point. There is a more particular need for such an improved terminal block which provides for multiple terminations using fast-on connectors for the terminated leads.